The Adventures of Noble Six Revamped
by Rogue black knight
Summary: This is the rewritten adventures of Noble Six. It follows the template of the original story, but is a completely different, cleaner story overall. Noble Six awaited the sweet embrace of death to overtake him, but what if the timely arrival of a mysterious female sanghellian offered spartan B312 a second chance? The lone wolf and The Huntress. Six/OC romance.
1. Chapter 1

**[Alright warriors welcome to the rewritten redone, "The Adventures of Noble Six version 2". This rewrite will follow some of the old stories templates and ideas but all in all is an entirely different story. Fear not though all of the original characters from the original fic will be in this story. Please tell me what you think]**

**I do not own halo 343 industries owns halo**

**Prologue: The Fight begins**

**I do not own halo 343 and Microsoft own it.**

**Planet: Reach 0:400 hours**

**Location: UNSC shipyards, MAC canon station**

He did it… Six did it. The UNSC pillar of Autumn had safely launched into space, the package had successfully been delivered, and Reach was on its knees. Deep down he knew what was going to happen, hell anyone knew what was going to happen. Six had been condemned to his death. The covenant would be relentless in their search for any survivors, and the chances of finding a ship off this rock was going to be anywhere from slim, to damn near impossible. Sliding out of the MAC cannon Six looked down at his fallen comrade Emile.

Emile had died fending off two elite field marshals from destroying the MAC cannon. Had he survived the encounter, he was going to stay here in place of Six to buy his fellow some time to escape the cursed planet. Deep down Six was praying that they would have been able to leave Reach together. Emile had been the brother Six never had, but always wanted. Now he was MIA… no KIA with the rest of Noble Team.

"I'm ready… How about you!?" Emile's final words rang like a death knell through Six's head.

Six shook his head, cold fire blazing in his eyes. "Don't worry brother I will avenge you."

Six then kneeled down grabbing Emile' Knife, his shotgun and a few clips of DMR ammo.

"Sorry Emile but I need this lot more than you do." Six gave a forced smile under his visor.

Six then gave Emile one last look as he turned his head toward the vast desert that lied ahead of him. Whether or not he survived one thing was for sure. He was going to take as many of those damned bastards as he could.

Six slowly walked from the MAC cannon... in preparation of the fight that lied ahead.

**Prologue over**

**[Well I hope that you found this prologue a lot better than the original first chapter. Rest assured though, all of my original characters will still be in this fic. Please tell me what you thought of this rewritten prologue. Until next chapter Rogue Black Knight is signing off.]**


	2. Step into battle

**[Welcome warriors to the official first chapter of The Adventures of Noble Six revamped. Can six survive the full covenant army bearing down on him? As always please give some feed back and enjoy the chapter. Warning: This chapter will be gritty, and quite brutal.]**

**I do not own Halo for if I did I would have given this its own official show.**

"**Hyper Lethal, there is only one other Spartan with that rating…." -Catherine Halsey**

**Chapter 2: Step Into Battle**

**Planet: Reach 12:00 hours (noon)**

**Location: Unidentified outpost**

Dust enveloped the rigid fields of the once mighty shipyards. Sickly yellows clouds swirled in the skies above. Roaring thunder and lightning flashed through the distance striking destinations unknown. The silence before the battle was one that Six had become all to familiar with. The young Spartan's career had put him in situations that would cause the average human to crack, yet the battle field had become somewhat of a bitter sweet friend to him. For every opportunity it gave, death, suffering, and pain were soon to follow. Clutching his DMR tightly, he awaited the oncoming onslaught that was sure to greet him.

Six sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. "If they expect me to go out on my knees, then they really aren't as smart as I thought them to be."

As part of standard covenant protocol small squads of grunts were the first to meet Six. Clumsily firing their plasma pistols the spartan, already had them dropped to the floor. The dmr bullets swiftly ended their lives splaying their brains on the red sand below.

"May your trip into the great journey be met with ease." Six mocked.

The grim reaper turned to his right to find jackals rushing his position firing needlers, and carbine shots through the protection of there round energy shields. Two shots were all he needed for each jackal. One shot caused them to reel back exposing their bird like heads, while a follow up shot would turn their heads into a bloody mess. Within seconds he had cleared them from his right. The ominous silence once again returned to the already bloodied battle field.

"I shouldn't stay here any longer, I probably should try to find away off this rock." Six thought to himself.

Plasma shots flew past Six's head as he shifted his position noticing three elites heading his way.

"Elites….. just great." The grim reaper sighed as he saw them extend their energy swords and run toward him.

The elites had no idea what they were dealing with. Six slammed his dmr into one of the elite attackers allowing him to perform a barrage of rapid punches shattering its body. He then tackled another elite into the floor gouging his eyes out before stabbing a knife through his throat. The spartan's last opponent stood trembling in fear. In one fluid motion the grim reaper tripped the elite before slamming his armored boot down on its head a nasty crunch could be heard through the deathly winds.

Reaching for two of the elites energy swords, Six continued his walk across the devastated fields of Reach. The grim reaper's rage emanated a dark aurora.

His lips turned into a twisted smile under his visor. "They would be wise to send everything they got. I will not lose… I can't lose!"

**Planet Reach**

**Hours: 3:00 (p.m)**

**Location: unknown warehouse**

Six finally stumbled upon a place he could take refuge. Though the warehouse wasn't a hotel it would at least shelter him from the incoming covenant forces long enough for him to catch his breath. Tired he slumped to the ground plotting his next move. He knew that there were no ships in working condition that could get him off this planet. Killing the entire covenant invading force would be impossible even for him. Out lasting the enemies would be impossible due to the eventual glassing that would undoubtedly consume Reach. Six was going to have to fight even if it meant fighting to the bitter end. Sighing heavily our hero decided to scavenge for a few weapons.

The warehouse must have been some sort of old UNSC weapons facility due to the large amounts of ammo crates stored neatly in shelves. Unfortunately by now most if not all available weaponry were gone, mostly likely shipped out at the last minute.

Six held his breath when he found two grenade launchers lying neatly inside a cabinet.

Aiming the two launchers away from him he clicked the triggers. "Great! What can I do now?!"

Throwing one of the empty grenade launchers into the air Six heard metallic rattling. Looking up he noticed a few old chains hanging from the ceiling and an idea rose into the Spartans mind. With ease he grabbed the chain from the ceiling and tied the handles of the grenade launchers into each ends of the chain. Taking a few practice swings he realized he had invented a new weapon. Grenenchuks!

"Eh not the best weapon but they will do." Six commented as he wrapped them around his neck.

After a few more minutes of scavenging the Spartan developed a new makeshift weapon by tying his combat knife to the end of another chain.

"I'm not sure what I'll call this one…" The Spartan wrapped the chain blade weapon around his waist.

Now that he had weapons to defend himself (although not very effectively), Six stormed back out into the open but not before sending an open transmission to his friends the covenant.

"Listen here you cowards! I challenge all you covenant scum to engage in battle. Come in the hundreds and the thousands. I will send you all on an early trip to the great journey. All who accept meet me at coordinates -123,789! I anxiously wait your demise!" Six laughed psychotically before he sent the transmission.

"Now its time to wait..." Six gazed across the battle filed. Within minutes elites, brutes, jackals, grunts, and hunters were already visible storming across the horizon. Six smiled as he saw them charge at him. This would be fun.

Six punched nearby elite into the ground before trampling him over to get to his next opponent. His chain blade sliced open the throat of an oncoming brute while his grenenchucks crushed the head of a nearby jackal. Six continued as he crammed Emile's combat knife down a grunts throat before coming across a brutes head with his back hand. The Spartan mercilessly jumped down on top of another elite and desperately jammed his hand in its mouth reaching down his throat to rip out its tongue. The grim reaper quickly hopped to his feet and dropped kicked a brute captain. Plasma rounds filled the air but none managed to hit its target. Six gouged the eyes of a grunt minor blue blood and blood curling screams filling the air. Ducking, the Spartan narrowly dodged a hunters incoming fuel rod shots before rushing the giant armored alien's position. Being careful to dodge the giant shield on the hunters arm, he jumped on the hunters back and began to tear out the monsters soft orange worms making sure he took his time with each one. Six looked behind him to see an elite minor trembling in fear.

"He's no warrior…. He is a demon!" It yelled before trying to run away but was caught be six's chain blade and forced back to his worst nightmare.

"Hahahaha what's wrong elite you look like you've seen a ghost?" Six laughed as he slowly carried him back over to where he left Emile's combat knife.

"Please… I beg you have mercy!" The elite pleaded Six.

"Mercy!? Did you show the women and children in the Evacuation shuttles in New Alexandria mercy?!" Six coldly asked anger ebbing through his.

The elite was silent until a cold laugh spewed from his mouth. "It doesn't matter if you kill me, the great journey will transform the covenant into gods, and your kind will be exterminated off of the face of the galaxy… hahahahahah…awww!" Six jabbed Emile's combat knife through the elite's temple.

"I don't like you." Six scoffed as he watched with joy as the elites eyes rolled into the back of its head.

Turning to find more enemies to engage the spartan groaned in pain and shock when he noticed something jabbed through his leg. He looked down and noticed the elite had stabbed his energy dagger in Six's calve in a last act of defiance.

"Damn elites." Six thought as he neatly pulled the blue blade from his armor, blood spilling from the wound. "I'm going to need to get this patched up.

The spartan began to walk away until a few plasma shots impacted his combat shields. He turned around to see a squad of elite field marshals slowly walking towards him energy swords and plasma rifles in hand.

Annoyed the grim reaper turned to face his opponents. "Dammit I never get a break!"

The leader of this "pack" eyed six curiously. "Take heart Demon, you will soon be put to eternal rest once we send you into the after life and burn your body to glass.

Unshaken by his opponent words Six smiled under his blue visor. "I'm touched you really came all this way just to do that for me? How would you like to come join me?"

The leader of the field marshal's temper was beginning to crack. "Foolish human I will peel your skin off and feed you to the Jiralhanae!"

"Talk is cheap, if you are going to do something do it already." Six already held his chain blade in hand, and his grenenchucks in the other.

Letting out blood curling roar the leader of the elite field marshal raised his sword as he and his squad charged forward confident that they would end this Spartan's life. Six knew that this fight would not be as easily won. Groaning in pain the grim reaper ran forward to meet his opponents in the brutal struggle that was sure to ensue.

**Planet: Reach**

**Location: Mobile (phantom drop ship)**

**Time: 8:00 Hours **

In a lone phantom drop ship, a single cloaked elite sat inspecting its plasma rifles. Word had traveled through the covenant battle net that a lone human was making his own futile last stand. The elite scoffed at the folly of the human's sad attempts at trying to preserve its life. Its team had abandoned him, left him for dead, the smart choice would be just to give in like all the rest and accept its fate. Yet he seemed bent on proving a point. As pathetic as his attempts may have been he had been able to draw the attention of most of the covenant invading forces. And that deserved respect. And this elite liked Respect.

"Lunara report!" A loud but crisp voice echoed through the com system.

Lunara had grown to hate that voice. That commander of hers seemed to enjoy making her life miserable. As if on instinct she immediately responded.

"Yes ship master." Her voice was icy borderline filled with hatred.

"Next time you don't answer me immediately FEMALE I will make sure your punishment will be very severe! You are being sent to the center of our disturbance. Your orders are to eliminate the lone demon that is harassing our troops. Be sure to return to us in one piece." Lunara could have sworn she heard laughter after he had given her the orders.

"I'll be sure to bring the demon's head as a trophy of MY victory. Lunara out!" She hung up to purposely annoy her commander. Krayt was an uncivilized sanghellian male, the things he would do to his enemies even managed to make her cringe slightly. Still Lunara had orders to fill no matter how much she ha-Er disliked her commander.

"The demon will fall by my hands. Just you wait Krayt!" Luna raised her hand before sinking back into her slumped position.

**Reach Location: unknown**

**Time: 12:00 Hours (Mid night)**

The leader of the elites laughed as Six fell to the floor from a well placed kick to the Spartans chest. Blood leaked from his mouth and he felt like his ribs were about to break. Two of his allies pinned the Spartan to the ground, as the third activated his energy daggers.

"Crap!" Six thought to himself as he heard the leader mutter something in a language he didn't understand.

"Be sure to make him suffer. Break his bones first, and then find the most gruesome way you can imagine to kill him." The leader ordered in English to his subordinates.

"Haha demon looks like your time has come." One of the elites scoffed as he wrapped one of his hands on Six's throat.

Six was nearly out of options. They had already disarmed him of his weapons. He was pinned down. What could he do?

"I only have one option left….Can I at least have the pleasure of knowing who it is that has executed me?" Six feigned interest.

One of his executers that were holding his arm down leaned over his head and began to speak.

"I am Joram Keefromee your exe…" Joram was head butted by Six, moving his hand from his arm as he rubbed his forehead as blood began to leak from his nostrils.

Six immediately punched the elite to the right of him square in the face as he struggled back to his feet. The elite that had his energy daggers extended lunged at the spartan's chest only for Six to move his arm up in defense taking in the full blade.

"AHHH… that hurt!" The spartan yelled as he messily slammed his uninjured left arm into the elite's neck crushing it.

Limping back our Spartan had lost full usage of his right arm. He tried to form a fist with it to no avail. Noticing that he still had one last opponent that stood uninjured Six stood motionless.

"That's right Demon stay back. You can't take me in this state. Now surr…" The elite leader was cut off by Six's chain blade that he managed to hurl at his throat.

"I told you to stop talking and just do… what you were going to do already." Six dropped his chain to the floor.

The grim reaper's body ached, plasma wounds riddled his body and he knew a few of his bones had to have been cracked during the fighting. Six almost literally had just enough energy to lift his fingers. Turning around and placing his last good hand on his fractured arm (a sad attempt to slow down the blood lose) Six began to limp dizzily away from the scene. He had no clue where he was going but he knew anywhere would be better than here.

"Gotta …find…ship." Six voice wavered for a minute.

In an instant a barrage of plasma repeater shots impacted the back of Six's helmet taking down his combat shields. As he turned around two stray shots collided, leaving two giant cracks on his visor. A cloaked elite figure stood in front of him with two plasma repeaters aimed his way.

"So this is the mighty demon that was causing such trouble for our men… I must say I expected more." The silky voice scoffed.

"…."

"Not the talkative type I see… I'll be very swift."

"…"

"Bring light to the righteous. Bring death to the heretics. Your time of reckoning has come demon. If you have any sort religious reconciling you must do now, is the time to do so." Lunara went on as she extended her red energy daggers.

Six had nothing left to say. He knew he had no energy left to defend himself and even if he had his body was in no condition for a fight. Assuming his body was in fighting shape that still beckoned the question of what he would do after he killed this religious bastard. All the ships on this planet were either gone or no longer were in working order, not to mention the covenant fleet in orbit… He was check mated where ever he turned.

"Shut up… and fight me already." Six began to limp toward his opponent, swaying as he did so.

"This one is eager to die, I like this." Lunara smiled as she carefully folded her bladed arms and waited for Six to approach her.

Six was now struggling to stay conscious as he forced one foot after another forward. His eye lids felt extremely heavy as his body grew cold. If he could just kill this last elite… Knock that cocky smile off its face.

"Stand down Spartan." A familiar voice rang in through Six head.

"J-Jorge?" Six questioned aloud his voice quivering.

"Who are you calling to demon? No mere human ca-?"

"Jorge where are you!" Six aimlessly called out.

"The battle is over Spartan. You did your mission. Now you can stand at ease." The voice explained to Six.

"At ease….Jorge..what?" Six asked the voice puzzled.

Lunara stared as Six talked to the sky as if another being were standing in the heavens. Never before had she seen something like this in all her years on the battle field. Instead of killing Six she really wanted to see how this would play out.

"The battle is lost, but the war is not over. Rest now Spartan and good luck…" The voice echoed in Six's ears before fading away.

The grim reaper stood motionless for a few good moments before he remembered that his opponent was still impatiently eyeing him over.

"How rude of you to leave a female waiting. Looks like all you males are the same." Lunara half jokingly scoffed at Six.

"A…Female…..Elite" Six began as he found himself mere inches from his object of interest.

"…."

"ahh" The Spartans eyelids closed shut as rest finally overtook him. His heavy body collapsed on the very being that wanted him and his entire race dead. He now waited to be reunited with his team in the afterlife.

**Lunara's POV**

Lunara distastefully slammed Six to the ground. The demon literally fell into her arms. Now she could quickly put an end to this heretic and get off this back water planet before the glassing began. Reactivating her energy daggers, Lunara positioned herself to deliver the killing blow.

"Lunara report!" That same annoying voice rang through Lunara's com link again.

"I'm about to kill the demon my lord, now please leave me to my business." Lunara voice reeked of annoyance.

"You better not kill that demon… I have decided that it would be in my best interest to keep him alive. Delivering him to be sentenced to death by the prophets would be a much more fitting punishment, don't you think?" Krayt voice was icy and sadistic.

"…"

"Well regardless of what you think you have your orders. Oh and I would make haste for I have already given the fleet permission to begin the glassing, starting in your immediate vicinity." Krayt laughed before turning off his comlink.

"That treacherous, cowardice…." Lunara vented some of her rage as she picked Six off the ground.

"Through Krayt's grace demon you are granted a longer life! May the holy prophets' will be done and all who oppose it meet a swift just end!" Lunara angrily clicked her mandibles together as she called in a phantom to retrieve her and her new "cargo".

Six couldn't respond to Lunara's snide remarks. His only movements were caused by the heaving of his lungs struggling to take shallow breaths. Whether or not he would survive, remained to be seen…

**Chapter 1 over**

**[Well there is the official chapter one of the adventures of Noble Six revamped. Now lets look at some of the changes I made from the original second chapter (I didn't have a prologue in the original).**

**You may have noticed that I cleaned up a lot of the unnecessary smart ass quirks I had Six say in my original adventures of noble six fanfic. Don't be discouraged as there will still be funny moments in this story just like the original. I expanded on Six's interactions with the other characters, and I hope you enjoyed the more in depth action scenes. I also added more dialogue with Lunara, and introduced Krayt earlier as a more prominent character.**

**Yes I know the improvision scene with six making weapons using stuff he can find sounds a little stretched but bear this in mind. Do you really believe Six would have access to a steady supply of ammo if he is facing the entire covenant military alone? There is no way Six had that many bullets.**

**If you are curious as to what was going on through Six's head that will be answered next chapter.**

**Special thanks to all who have been supportive by giving reviews, ideas, and follows / favorites. It means a lot to me and starting next chapter I will personally give notice to all u reviewers.**

**I guess all I have left to say now is sorry for the late update. School is a real pain and I don't have the time I used to have. Still I will update this and The new adventures of Noble Six as soon as I can. What did you like the most about this chapter? What did you hate the most about the chapter? Is there anything you would like to see in the future? Did I do a good job? Please let me know and until next time warriors! Rogue Black Knight signing off]**

**p.s Here is a preview of chapter 3**

"You have a new roomate demon!" The brutes gruff voice filled the prison halls.

"..."

"Its been a while hasn't it Six..."

"Jun! You are alive!"


	3. Preview Chapter 2 Cold Fury

**[Why hello warriors** **and welcome to the preview of chapter 3 of The adventures of Noble Six Revamped. Yes I know its been nearly a year but alot of things in my life have been taking up my time family, school, learning to drivr and soon college, as well as me wanting to persue other writing ventures. My writing focus has gone to crafting my own original fiction work which soon I'll be looking for beta readers. Still with that aside i thought I oughta drop something off as a reminder that you all are in my thoughts and an update will come soon.]**

Previous conflict: Battle of reach

Outcome: Heavy UNSC casualties and pyrhic covenant victory

Next conflict: Battle of installation 04

Con current conflict: Human-Covenant war.

Chapter 3: A new beggining

Victory...victory had finally been attained. The major human home world reach had collapsed under the night of the covenant onslaught.

Location: Unidentified space (most likely orbit of reach)

Reach, the human military strong hold, the last great obstacle which had long stood in the path of the glorious great journey had finally been overturned, Razed in the righteous fury that roared from the divine covenant empire. The spartan warriors, humanity's saviors no longer were further a hinderance. All slaughtered in the great struggle less than a day old. In the lone phantom which strove through space to rendezvous in celebration with the fleets main carrier "The Matrys Soujurner" Lunara couldn't help but smile. Her trophy, the last spartan warrior lay unconscious in her lap, helmet and all, scraped and battered...defeated. The other crew members of the final assault were sure to give her proper distance. To carry such a warrior, a demon in her arm was true suicide. Lunara was everything short of fearless.

"She courts death as though it were a male..." One sanghellian major whispered to his colleagues from across the phantom. "Does she know not his heresy?"

Another sanghellian more bold in his action looked up and glared at Lunara. "She is foolish, I witnessed the truth of the engagement, she did not defeat the demon, he collapsed in her arms from exhaustion." He then snarled. "No female could perform such a task."

Luna's smile vanished at those last words. All her life males had doubted her combat prowress and tactical leadership. She were an outcast in all she did. Great and small she stood alone, never truly accepted for her actions. Covenant hierarchy viewed her sex as weak and submissive. Her place was at home tending children and courting her GREATER half. That was not the life for her. While she would relish acquiring love of her own, such a male that would respect her being and view her as an equal had yet to reveal himself amongst the alike she was forced into association with. Sighing she returned to staring at the black visor which shown her own mandibles in return. How one lone warrior nearly stopped the covenant in their tracks was beyond her in every way." He was after all only human...no?" Lunara pondered the question as she felt their phantom dock in the first hangar. The sanghellians slowly piled out single file with Lunara in tow, heaving the unconscious spartan in hand.

In ceremonial style the covenant was lined up saluting the troops in standard covenant hiearachy. Sanghellian who dominated the covenant hiearachy secondary only to the prophetd them self, stoicly stood at the head of the line followed by the jiralhanae, jackals and grunts. The latter one snarling violently, throwing curses angrily at the duo. Lunara hardly gave them the time of her day. Her eyes fixated on her destination.

As she strode through the hangar, and eventual entered the violet halls of cruiser, she felt a jerk in her grip. Lunara halted, pausing to eye her trophy. The demon returned still, most likely stirred in his sleep. Wasting no further time, she pressed onward. After a few turns she approached a fairly large room lined with the same metal cages of before. The room held a total of six of these cells, two brute guards standing at attention, hungrily eyeing the quarry. One approached her, a captain smiling as his rustic bronze armor shingled about.

Hearty laughter resonated from within the armired beast, his companion formed a hideous smile."Hahaha a female has brought us dinner Daen...how shall we repay her?" The jiralhanae laughed as he spoke with his partner."A fine huntress indeed...may she serve us well."

Lunara's hand itched for her sword that rested holstered on her hip. With the flick of her wrist, the two beasts would lay slaughtered, crimson blood splayed on the shelves, drowning in thier own blood. Lunara did her best to stay her killing urge. Instead she clicked her mandibles coursely. "I require the ship masters exalted presence..."

"Ahahaha Lord Krayt, will arrive in his timing, drop your cargo and begone." Lunara was casually brushed off. Abandoning her keep would lead to its destruction. The accomplishment of her life, this could possibly bring the honor she desired. No the honor she had earned. Lunaea refused to see its mutilation.

"I will not depart a moment sooner than which I am graced for my victory."

"The female requires worship? How fitting! Begone until my hunger turns to other outlets." The brute lowered a hand to caress her face violently.

Lunara smacked the jiralhanae's hand from the smooth slick grooves on her armor. "You wretched filth, I shall slay you where you stand!" Yelled lunara fully enraged. How dare they try placating her? She had accomplished a feat incapable of her entire brigade. The brutish jiralhanae sorely lacked the grace and precision required to tame a demon.

"Hehehe...I'd be careful with this one you two..." A voice both tired, pained groaned from the armor below. "This ones different...dangerous..."

The two brutes looked to the demon on the floor, one of them groped him by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Silence demon! Or I'll break your bones and feast on your flesh!"

The demon laughed "Hahaha...oh you just don't get it do you? You may as well kill me now, if I walk away from this...I'll make sure I drag you to hell, just like your buddies down there."

"Grrr..."

"You see...you can take a lot of things from a man...his wealth, joy...his life." The spartan coughed viciously blood staining the inside of his visor. "...But you don't take his planet...and their you made your last mistake!" Six raised his arms defiantly and jabbed his fingers into the eyes of his captor, forcing the jiralhanae to release him. The reaper formed a weak defensive stance. The fatigue from his previous battle still weighing upon. The lesser brute lunged upon the grim reaper but was swiftly countered by an blinding elbow to his jaw, before he came around with the back of his armored glove. A blood curling crunch filled the room, aa the demon went forward delivering a barrage of rapid bone breaking punches, decimating his opponent. Within moments there screams subsided, two bloodied mess layed splain on the ground, the grim reaper slowly turned to face Lunara.

The sanghellian female activated her energy daggers, surveying the brutal carnage surrounding her."..."

Six picked up the fallen brutes arm: two the trade mark red plasma rifles and one sharp ngarled blade, crudely strapped as one, a brute shot..not His favorite, not quite as clean as UNSC grade ballistics weaponry but good enough for him.

"...the Demon still stands..."

**[I hope that sates your curiosity for bit as I work on long much awaited update. I plan to soon also update the new adventures of Noble Six as soon as time permits. Thank you all for your patience. If you want to talk feel free to PM me. This is Rogue Black Knight signing off]**


	4. Cold Fury part I

**[Welcome warriors to the second chapter of The Adventures if Noble Six Revamped. I thank you all for encouraging me to make this possible. This update was long awaited but here we finally are.]**

Previous conflict: Battle of reach

Outcome: Heavy UNSC casualties and pyrhic covenant victory

Next conflict: Battle of installation 04

Con current conflict: Human-Covenant war.

Chapter 2: Cold Fury part I

Victory...victory had finally been attained. The major human home world reach had collapsed under the night of the covenant onslaught.

Location: Unidentified space (most likely orbit of reach)

Reach, the human military strong hold, the last great obstacle which had long stood in the path of the glorious great journey had finally been overturned, Razed in the righteous fury that roared from the divine covenant empire. The spartan warriors, humanity's saviors no longer were further a hinderance. All slaughtered in the great struggle less than a day old. In the lone phantom which strove through space to rendezvous in celebration with the fleets main carrier "The Matrys Soujurner" Lunara couldn't help but smile. Her trophy, the last spartan warrior lay unconscious in her lap, helmet and all, scraped and battered...defeated. The other crew members of the final assault were sure to give her proper distance. To carry such a warrior, a demon in her arm was true suicide. Lunara was everything short of fearless.

"She courts death as though it were a male..." One sanghellian major whispered to his colleagues from across the phantom. "Does she know not his heresy?"

Another sanghellian more bold in his action looked up and glared at Lunara. "She is foolish, I witnessed the truth of the engagement, she did not defeat the demon, he collapsed in her arms from exhaustion." He then snarled. "No female could perform such a task."

Luna's smile vanished at those last words. All her life males had doubted her combat prowress and tactical leadership. She were an outcast in all she did. Great and small she stood alone, never truly accepted for her actions. Covenant hierarchy viewed her sex as weak and submissive. Her place was at home tending children and courting her GREATER half. That was not the life for her. While she would relish acquiring love of her own, such a male that would respect her being and view her as an equal had yet to reveal himself amongst the alike she was forced into association with. Sighing she returned to staring at the black visor which shown her own mandibles in return. How one lone warrior nearly stopped the covenant in their tracks was beyond her in every way." He was after all only human...no?" Lunara pondered the question as she felt their phantom dock in the first hangar. The sanghellians slowly piled out single file with Lunara in tow, heaving the unconscious spartan in hand.

In ceremonial style the covenant was lined up saluting the troops in standard covenant hiearachy. Sanghellian who dominated the covenant hiearachy secondary only to the prophetd them self, stoicly stood at the head of the line followed by the jiralhanae, jackals and grunts. The latter one snarling violently, throwing curses angrily at the duo. Lunara hardly gave them the time of her day. Her eyes fixated on her destination.

As she strode through the hangar, and eventual entered the violet halls of cruiser, she felt a jerk in her grip. Lunara halted, pausing to eye her trophy. The demon returned still, most likely stirred in his sleep. Wasting no further time, she pressed onward. After a few turns she approached a fairly large room lined with the same metal cages of before. The room held a total of six of these cells, two brute guards standing at attention, hungrily eyeing the quarry. One approached her, a captain smiling as his rustic bronze armor shingled about.

Hearty laughter resonated from within the armored beast, his companion formed a hideous smile."Hahaha a female has brought us dinner Daen...how shall we repay her?" The jiralhanae laughed as he spoke with his partner."A fine huntress indeed...may she serve us well."

Lunara's hand itched for her sword that rested holstered on her hip. With the flick of her wrist, the two beasts would lay slaughtered, crimson blood splayed on the shelves, drowning in thier own blood. Lunara did her best to stay her killing urge. Instead she clicked her mandibles coursely. "I require the ship masters exalted presence..."

"Ahahaha Lord Krayt, will arrive in his timing, drop your cargo and begone." Lunara was casually brushed off. Abandoning her keep would lead to its destruction. The accomplishment of her life, this could possibly bring the honor she desired. No the honor she had earned. Lunaea refused to see its mutilation.

"I will not depart a moment sooner than which I am graced for my victory."

"The female requires worship? How fitting! Begone until my hunger turns to other outlets." The brute lowered a hand to caress her face violently.

Lunara smacked the jiralhanae's hand from the smooth slick grooves on her armor. "You wretched filth, I shall slay you where you stand!" Yelled lunara fully enraged. How dare they try placating her? She had accomplished a feat incapable of her entire brigade. The brutish jiralhanae sorely lacked the grace and precision required to tame a demon.

"Hehehe...I'd be careful with this one you two..." A voice both tired, pained groaned from the armor below. "This ones different...dangerous..."

The two brutes looked to the demon on the floor, one of them groped him by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Silence demon! Or I'll break your bones and feast on your flesh!"

The demon laughed "Hahaha...oh you just don't get it do you? You may as well kill me now, if I walk away from this...I'll make sure I drag you to hell, just like your buddies down there."

"Grrr..."

"You see...you can take a lot of things from a man...his wealth, joy...his life." The spartan coughed viciously blood staining the inside of his visor. "...But you don't take his planet...and their you made your last mistake!" Six raised his arms defiantly and jabbed his fingers into the eyes of his captor, forcing the jiralhanae to release him. The reaper formed a weak defensive stance. The fatigue from his previous battle still weighing upon. The lesser brute lunged upon the grim reaper but was swiftly countered by an blinding elbow to his jaw, before he came around with the back of his armored glove. A blood curling crunch filled the room, aa the demon went forward delivering a barrage of rapid bone breaking punches, decimating his opponent. Within moments there screams subsided, two bloodied mess layed splain on the ground, the grim reaper slowly turned to face Lunara.

The sanghellian female activated her energy daggers, surveying the brutal carnage surrounding her."..."

Six picked up the fallen brutes arm: two the trade mark red plasma rifles and one sharp ngarled blade, crudely strapped as one, a brute shot..not His favorite, not quite as clean as UNSC grade ballistics weaponry but good enough for him.

"...the Demon still stands..."

"..."

"Are you the contact?" Six asked.

"Pardon?'

" Dont make me repeat it again. Are you the contact?"

Lunara was at a loss, the demon who had just slain two of her comrades now had began to question her allegiance. Surely she was not too side with such heresy." You have no allies here demon, I would n-"

Six sat down while keeping his brute shot leveled." Man you sure know how to stay in character, I gotta say you commit to the role well." The reaper casually shook off her words.

Lunara's confusion began to fade into shock."..."

Six stared at her for a good while."...wait so you arent the contact.."

The reaper's mind began to fade back to the hours before his final battle, as he had prepared himself he swiftly recalled his orders.

_Flash Back_

_The sickly green atmosphere proved suffocating, what left of the UNSC prescence decimated and no working ships, the spartan had run out of options. His team had been systematically executed through brave acts of combat allowing for no back up. "Spartans never died, they are just Missing in action."_

_Six sighed. If only those words were true. " Well this completely and utterly sucks... Could be worse right? I could be married to an alien...where the hell did that thought cone from?" Six shook his head. " Dammit..."_

_A barrage of plasma rounds impacted his shields, jackals began to dash toward his position. The covenant was already starting to mop out the survivors. Six merely sighed. The reaper dashed forward close lining two jackaks breaking their necks on impact. Six slammed his dmr into a grunts face as he flung his combat knife into the skull of another. The reaper dropped kicked the elite minor who was the leadership of the patrol, knocking out its shields, before crushing its head with the heal of his armored boot. Six rolled forward, decapitating a grunt with Emile's combat knife, while round housing a jackal, popping its eye out of its socket, blood messily gushing out of the wound. Six was sure he would have to conserve his ammo and conserve his ammo he did. Six jammed his knife down the last jackal's throat, blood gurgiling resonated from within._

_"There are bound to be more, I best keep moving"_

_As the reaper continued down the dark halls of the ship yard he encountered very sporadic resistance. A few well timed melee's and dmr rounds stiffled the commotion to an eerie silence. The spartan had one last hope. It was a long shot but within Reach's atmosphere lied two UNSC strong holds. Oni Sword base and Oni Castle base. Sword while within his immediate vicinity had long sinced been demolished to avoid covenant occupation of important UNSC data logs. Doctor Halsey mother of the spartan II program and to lesser extent, step mother of the spartan IIIs had painstakingly put her efforts into constructing what she claimed would be the smart A.I to "Win the War". Needlessly Six was skeptical. War was not won by computers but by brave men and women. However the smart A.I chose Six to serve as her guardian to The autumn. Upon there departure from Sword, The base was detonated. _

_"No use returning there." _

_ However the spartan recalled one interesting detail. His fellow squad mate Jun was assigned to escort Halsey safely to Castle base for export off planet. There where no accounts for the status of Castle base and as such it could possibly still have functioning aircraft. Possibly, the word's echoed through six's skull._

_" Dot update me with the coordinates for Oni Shield Base." Six ordered his A.I._

_"Copy that Noble Six." The smooth metallic artificial voice responded._

_Six ran toward the hangar of the ship yard, Air travel was suicide at this point, and walking would take far too long. He needed a hog. The hangar was barren, the only operational transports were most likely taken aboard the Pillar of Autumn or deployed in the evacuation. Cursing under his breath he turned to leave until through the corner of his visor he noticed his salvation. A rugged mongoose. Six examined the engine unware if it were in working condition. He prayed as he activated the egnition. The engine sputtered to life. The spartan was eternally grateful._

_The drive to castle base was riddled with obstacles. Needler rounds and carbine shot were all aimed at Six, What his shields didnt reflect, his mongoose took the assault, Mowing down covenant as Six continued to accelerate. He had roughly a few hours left until his journey would end. Weaving through the mountainous terrain the Six's quarry failed to catch him. Covenant troops were begining to fall, back._

_"Glassing I bet..."_

_As if on cue the high pitched shockwave of the plasma mortar was heard in the diatance, "purifying" the heretics. Six didnt bother turning. He knew what to expect. His visor remained fixated on the off road ahead._

_Time passed and six heard the Ambient cry of banshee's in the distance. Plasma rounds tore through the rocky road, a few nearly snatching his tires. He carefully atrafed back and forth. His dmr rounds impacted with the wide domed frames but failed to pierce the cock pit. Fuel rod shells exploded around him, the spartan remained calm. Castle base was within his sights._

_" Finally! Free at last..." Six smirked as he rounded the corner the cliff side transformed into a cavern, the banshee's retreated acknowledging defeat. Six continued through the sub terrainian of castle base. The red emergency flood lights were in effect, the covenant's consistent hammering of the base must have destroyed the main power generator. Six's nerves eased slightly only tensing at a familiar sight. Small arms rounds and plasma rounds richoetched off the pavement. Two UNSC marines were backed against an overturned Warthog fiercly battling for thier lives._

_" Shit! There are two many!" A brown haired seargent yelled. _

_"We cant give up now!" A female captain cried. "We havent lost yet!"_

_"The others are dead, the transport is gone! We are out of options!" The saergent screamed._

_" Get a hold of yourself sarge!" The captain fired her MA5B assault rifle_

_The covenant attack party were skirmishers partnered with a brute chieftan wielding a gravity hammer, snarling in anticipation. _

_"Dammit it all! They even took out the spartan!" The sarge went on. "He was supposed to rendevous with us already! Where the hell is he!?" The sarge and the captain managed to take out a skirmisher, bullets shredding through its flesh. The chieftain lobbed a plasma grenade over the marines make shift barricade._

_"Look out!" The sarge pushed the captain out of the way, within a flash he was engulfed in flames, his corspe scorched entirely._

_"Sarge no!" She turned as the covenant ran her way blood oozing from her leg. "Can't move..."_

_Their leader ,the brute captain, readied his hammer. But as he lowered it, a mongoose collided with his face. On top, was spartan B312, Noble six._

_"Well that was good timing..." Six thought to himself as he leapt from the mongoose, sweep kicking a jackal off its feet and slamming his fist full force on its head. Reving the tires, grinding the brutes face into a bloody pulp. The remaining skirmishers darted his direction as Six merely cracked his knuckles. The spartan punched a whole through the skirmishers stomach,and slammed his dmr into the chest of another shattering its ribs. He stunned the next skirmisher with a torrent of jabs, breaking its frame. The last hopped to its feet attempting to flee only to be impaled by a neesler filled melee. Pink mist filled the air as the target super combined into oblivion._

_Six turned to the marine. "Are you alright?"_

_The marine winced in pain."Im pretty banged up..but I'll live."_

_Six examined her wound, he began walking toward a door way, grabbing a medpack but paused as he felt a tremor. The chieftain rose up prepared to crush Six with his hammer. Six caught the hilt with one hand and stared the chieftain in the eye. "I'll be taking this." Six shoved the hilt back, snapping the chieftain arm, into its socket. The reaper unsheathed the knife with one hand and plunged it into the brute's skull, carving him down to his neck._

_"Rest in peace." Six holstered his new gravity hammer and knife. A moment later he sprayed the biofoam over the marine's plasma burn wounds._

_"Thanks spartan. The names captain Maria leigh. Our squad was assigned to hold off the incoming hostiles until all important staff and personel could be evaced. We were about to get our sorry asses out of here but they blew up the last transport. Stealth elites, tricky bastards planted explosives in the south hangar. We fought back and managed to even to seal off the entrance way to the rest of Castle. My squad was cornered though and things were looking bad. Thats when our spartan decided to stay behind and by us enough time to get the hell out. He told us we were going to meet up outside the hall way to the data logs. Its been over 3 hours and he hasnt come. Nothing on the coms either. Covenant must'-"_

_Six interrupted. "What were his tags?"_

_" I didnt analyze him that hard, but I did hear Halsey refer to him as Jun over the comlink."_

_Six's eyes narrowed. Jun was the last surviving member of Noble team aside from himself. If he died then out went the legacy. He was a lone wolf, what he started he would end as." Are you certain thats the last transport off this Reach?"_

_"Pretty positive sir, that was all that was left, but if you want to confirm it the data logs are just down the halls"_

_Six began to trudge down the hall way, his marine companion in tow. He had to be certain, to put hia doubts aside, that this was the end. The spartan yanked Dot from his helmet and inserted her into the large black console._

_"Dot check for the any transport off of Reach within Castle base."_

_"One second Noble Six." Dot scanned the console._

_Six held his breath._

_"No functioning transport within Castle Base._

_"... Shit..." Six silently cursed._

_"Well there you have it sir we are screwed." The captain sighed. "The fight ends here. Atleast we may be- gah!"_

_Six hopped to his feet. An energy sword pierced through the torso of Maria. Effortslessy she was kicked off the blade, her blood pooling around her. From the placement of the wounds her spinal cord was snapped on impact. She died only moments latter._

_A single elite field marshall decloaked itself roaring at the spartan. It lunged at six but was swiftly parried by the draw of the reapers gravity hammer. The marshall swung continually, but each swing missed its target. Six evaded every blow. The field marshall lunged in the air, Six stood in a batters position. The elite roar turned into that of a scream as the impact careened it through the solid concrete wall._

_"Home run." Six tossed the hammer aside slumping to the floor in resignation. The spartan was truly lost for options. Alone on a doomed planet. An arguably fitting end for a killer such as himself. "Guess all thats left now is to fight them till I can't."_

_"Get up." a figure called from the opposing side of the hallway._

_"Identify yourself"_

_"Oni class personell" The blue cloaked figure approached six. "Thats all you need to know spartan"_

_Six looked up. "The figure before him was over 7 feet tall, from appearance and voice masculine in nature. He face was concealed by a black haunted visor. And his legs and hands were an armored white. A true reaper. " You are hyper lethal, the grim reaper of Oni, your mission can not end here."_

_"My objectives were to deliver the package, the mission is complete" Six countered._

_"Your mission is to win the war and save humanity. Only then can you die." the figure went on as he walked to the computer console and retrieved Dot. "Hmm..." He revealed dots flashing panel's avatar and began to tinker with the chip. It flashed Blue then pink, before remaining pink. _

_Six stood at attention. "What are you doing?"_

_"Im..." Updating" her firmware. As well as including a message you are too deliver."_

_"What do you mean.." Update" and a message?"_

_The figure turned his way "You will understand in time...and yes a message to a contact behind enemy lines. She was deployed during the invasion of reach, she has abadoned the convenat cause, and Oni wishes for you too rendevous with her. Spartan B312."_

_Six was lost. Never in the history of the entire Human Covenant War was there ever a case of a covenant defector. Not even in a planet wide apocalyospe did he recieve a break. "How will I recognize it?"_

_"She will make her prescence know, just do what you do best. Fight. Cause enough destruction to signal her attention. The rest will come naturally." The figure hand Six Auntie Dot as it turned to leave._

_"Dont you mean IT not she?" Six corrected him._

_The figure glanced back."I meant SHE." Within an instant he vanished._

_"What the hell..." Six looked onward. The world was spinning. Six was at a loss. The man clearly had high level oni intel as well as having access to UNSC grade armor. But something about this all felt off setting to Six. Still of it were a chance to survive he would take it. Leveling his dmr on his back he walked down the bleak hall way. Uncertain of what awaited him ahead._

_Flash back end_

Six bore into lunara'is eyes through his visor. The reaper was certain she had to be the contact, the oni officer was refering too. She already met the criteria of bieng female, and in addition she spared his life. If this was not who he needed her to be, then at the very least the spartan could commandeer the corvette and make a blind jump elsewhere. The reaper tried one more time. " Are you my contact? Just drop the act already."

Lunara circled Six." I would never commit to the ultimate heresy of siding with a human."

Six sighed however a memory flashed before his eyes.

_"She will know what to do after you show her the message."_

"Auntie play code 00006 audio video log"

Lunaraceased to remove her guard."What are you-"

A blue holographic recording of three prophets sputtered two life. The recording was in flawless detail capturing the ever so minute highlights. The prophets all sat upon there thrones, distraught within despair. The leader, the high prophet held his head in dismay.

"Humans...the heretics...their seed is the root of the mantle." His voice dragged on, visibly agitated. "The genectic structure of thier kind, resembles the Gods more than any known species in the known galaxy."

" The covenant was built upon the notion that the forerunners had transcended there mortality into Godhood...no mortal bieng of their descent are to remain..." Said another prophet.

The third prophet interjected."The covenant is in grave danger...if the other races discover this, it will end in disbandment."

"Hmm...then we are to eliminate all evidence, starting with the humans. Declare war on the humans, brand them as heretics an afront to our Gods."

The prophets slowly turned away. " The great journey, will be at hand.."

The recording fizzled out.

Lunara fell silent, her energy blades retracted into a warm blue mist. Her entirely life had been devoted to serving the great journey, and now it was all for naught. Her people suffered many loses, her people responsible for genoiciding an innocent race, all for the illusion of obtaining godhood. Lunara knew not for certain, but she could have sworn she was screaming in rage.

Six watched on in awe. "How did Oni manage to get that...better yet...where the hell did they get it?" Six silently contemplated the event he just witnessed.

"If the prophets believe I will allow myself to be their pawn..they are surely mistaken." Lunara grimaced as she faced Six. She felt herself choking pn her words. "Demon while I care not for you or your engagement...you may prove useful in your struggle against the prophets. I will spare your life and assist you in your escape. However demon, you are to allow me to journey away from here with you."

Six weighed the options. Having an allied force to assist in his escape could prove vital. The spartan understood he couldnt return to any key UNSC outpost, as goes restrictions per cole protocol. The reaper was on his own and this elite was his best chance of a smooth escape. "Alrigt but im warning you cross me and I'll send you screaming into the black .

" You will try demon." Lunara scoffed.

"I never make a girl a promise I cant keep." Six groaned as he felt his muscles ache.

Lunara clicked her mandibles and frowned."Charming till the end."

"Well you are t-

"Quite the womanizer arent you Six?" A familiar voice groggily interrupted him.

Six slowly crept one of the purple cells. A spartan clad in olive green combat armor, wearing the scouting mljnoir lay strapped against the steel wall, hands bound in plasma restraints. His armor was coating had lost its shine, and plasma scorching riddled the decal. Jun had seen better days.

"Jun...you're alive!?"

The olive spartan hung his head. "One ass beating later...yes"

The wolf had regained a lost member of its pack.

**Transmission over**

**[Well here is the complete Version of chapter 3. After finishing the preview I felt very hyped to complete the rest of it. Now We learned what exactly happended in the time period between six realizing he had no escape off of Reach, too his capture by Lunara. Yes im fully aware that with 343's new retconning Jun managed to escape Reach and found the spartan IV program. Bear in mind this is still however based around my original adventures of noble six just in a neater cleaner and serious sense. Jun was a major player in the first story and to not include him would weaken the team dynamic Six and Jun have. Now some of the key differences between this and the original, includes an enhanced perspective from Lunara, as well as Six having a reason to obtain the recording of the prophets discussing their war objectives. The mysterious Oni agent has been moved from appearing in the prologue to now appearing in chapter 2. All in all i very much enjoyed writing this chapter as it ecen gave me ideas for my future works. As of Next my attetion is going to The New Adventures of Noble Six as it deserves its long awaited 6th chapter. So please tell me what you thought about this chapter? As always im happy to here from my readers, you all make this enjoyable for me to do. Well the Rogue Black Knight is signing off.]**

Chapter 4 Cold fury part II

Six trudged down the hall way"Something isnt right..."

"SPARTAN!" Six turned around narrowly guarding against the energy sword with the hilt of his gravity hammer. A 9 foot tall sanghellian male, clad in golden armor, red cape, armed and shielded in ornate armor lumged from the bridge overpass.

"KRAYT!" Six yelled back as the two stared each other in the eye viciously clashing.


	5. Cold Fury part 2

**[Welcome Warriors to the fourth chapter of the adventures of noble six! Finally I have been able to get this updated with high school completed. Recently I have received a bunch of questions regarding the appearance of Spartan B312 Noble Six. Now personally I did not include such a description, due to my desiring that everyone imagine his armor appearance with their own specifications. However if for those of you who do desire his armor set, in the future I will leave Six's armor set in the next author notes. But before we go further lets answer the recent reviews.**

**Final Nexus: Glad I delivered on a better, cleaner story. Sorry for the extremely lengthy updates, but I pray you are able to read more soon.**

**ScorpioVenom: Wait No longer another update has arrived my friend.**

**DemiDevil45: Six always wanted to be a New York slugger. HAHAHA glad you liked that bit.**

**I Be Foxy The Pirate: Glad you're in love with the story, I hope your attachment only deepens as you continue to read the quest.**

**Xenogaf: Duly noted but please do show a bit of leniency as I type these chapters on my cellphone.**

**Halo34jess117: Not entirely sure if I would consider myself, "back on the grind" however I will try to update when I am not busy. Glad you enjoy the story though :).**

**Mafuyu2401: Your support and kindness is greatly appreciated.**

**Christian Knight: Ahh you've been following me since the beginning, good to hear from you my friend. I do hope you will continue to have positive feelings about my work in the future.**

**That Guy: I can see exactly what you mean by changing the way of speech utilized by the Sangheili. They are a proud righteous people who always carry an aire of elegance and honor. Please believe I will apply this in the future. Thank you for the critique.**

**Well with that out of the way, Let jump into the next adventure.] **

Previous conflict: Fall of Reach

Result: Pyrrhic Covenant victory.

Next conflict: Battle of Installation 04

Concurrent conflict: Human Covenant war.

"War is forged through the flames of Hell."- Black Knight Spartan III

Chapter 4: Cold Fury part II

Jun's gaze was pained, bruises and scrapes littered his face, where inflammation hadn't infected, blood coated. The senior noble operative held his head low, arms bound by piercing plasma bindings. The scout looked as though he had seen hell. "Covenant interrogation aint no joke.." Jun softly chuckled before coughing. "And I thought Kat's hospitality was bad."

Six frowned under his cracked visor as he snapped Jun's restraints."Jun now's not the tim-"

"For jokes?" Jun interrupted grinning ever so slightly. "We all have to make the best of our situation Six. Even in the face of defacement."

Six sighed being reminded of the Spartan's usual witness. Jun sure knew how to make light even in the grimmest of circumstances. Perhaps that's why Six always found himself partnered with him back on his campaigns on reach, he was the perfect counterbalance to his usual brooding demeanor. But what else was to be expected by one titled the Grim Reaper? "Ehh I'd think the others would say you look better this way."

Jun grinned under his helmet."That's the spirit Spartan. Though I'd still pull more women than you anyday." And now Six remembered why he enjoyed completing missions the same way he handled Valentine's day SOLO.

"Whatever." Spoke Six flatly.

Lunara merely watched on in silent distaste. Such crude displays of camaraderie, were not to be exchanged in times such as this. No doubt the covenant would soon become wary as to the holding cells going static. "Silence demons, we must plot our moves if we are to escape without incident. Even now in the face of death you laugh as though this were a mere game. Only through Swift action will we-"

"What's your name" Six interrupted, not desiring another lecture.

"Eh? What i-"

"Come on we gotta find a way to address you if you're tagging along with us." Six stepped in front of lunara, staring her in the eyes through his visor. "So what is it? Pretty sure calling you elite all day wouldn't sit right with the both of us."

"..." Lunara remained silent, appalled by his request.

Jun sneered at the elite. He still wasn't fond of her, an elite accompanying Six and himself, after what he had been subjected to during his "stay" on the Corvette. "How about the bitc-"

In an instant Lunara had her sharp gloved hands, coarsely wrapped about his neck."How about I slit your throat and splay your blood throughout these halls!?" She had acquired a vast knowledge of human diction throughout her service to the covenant military. Including that of human slang. Even without her armor's voice synthesizer she still spoke fluidly enough to understand Jun's slanderous tone. "Do not assume your pathetic wretched soul is needed for my mission. One demon would suffice well enough!"

Jun grabbed her arm in attempt to pry her iron grip. Normally he would have easily freed himself, but the severity of his wounds were more than he initially believed them. Nonetheless he wasn't going to back down from Lunara." Come on make my day. Six wouldn't go a single inch with you if you attacked his comrade. Noble team acts as one. You hurt me, you're hurting him. It's a package Six?"

"Kinda don't want to get in between this..." Six leaned against the purple steel walls.

Come on!"

"I'm kidding." The Spartan turned to face lunara again. "So we going to get that name or do we need to give you one? After you release him of course."

The female sangheili begrudgingly released Jun from her grip."Lunara Loframee of the sanghellian keep...however after the events that have transpired from that accursed message. I am now Lunara Lofram."

Jun eyes bore onto her armor."So you lost a syllable big whoop."

Lunara refused to meet his gaze."The separation and shortening of my name signifies my resignation and full debacle against the unholy prophets. This action may appear insignificant to your primitive race however, the weight of gravity it bears on my homeland is immense." She finished almost solemnly. "Tis the fate the gods deemed worthy for me."

Six frowned upon the thought. He himself never had the luxury of a home to call his own. The UNSC Spartan III project was all he could recall vividly. The beyond brutal training, nightmarish augmentations, as well as the all too familiar click of a rifle were the majority of his childhood. That isn't too say he wasn't without his own memories before the dark age which had consumed his life. Brief but descriptive moments of the days before he was indoctrinated would often return to him in dreams. Moments of eating dinner with a young man and woman would flicker about. Running across golden grass, accompanied by a little girl his same height followed. Being in the luscious fauna filled forest with the same man from early also returned. He couldn't quite piece together exactly what these images were, but assumed they were the remnants of his old family. But he chose to relinquish that part of his being to become a killing machine, thus those fragments remained locked away deep within his mind. This elite however, had not chosen the path of a lie and even still she was forced to be chastised by her kin. Six looked down and chuckled to himself, here he was feeling pity for the very same creature that attempted to end his life but nearly a single hour ago. Perhaps he wasn't as merciless as he initially presumed.

Luna however took to six's chuckling as an insult against her."You dare mock me?!"

The Spartan looked up." Relax Luna I'm only thinking to myself."

"Luna?! Do not butcher my name you mongrel!"

Six nonchalantly shrugged. "You should feel lucky. It's not everyday you get to be known as a deity."

Lunara was taken aback."A deity?"

"Luna is the name of the ancient latin moon goddess of harvest. Legend is that the goddess Luna was a stoic huntress that fought to protect those she cherished from the demonic horde. Apparently it reached a point in which she learned that the only way to end all strife and save her people would be to leave the land. Locals say she ascended into the sky and became one with moon, always watching over them throughout the night. Luna was regarded for her cunningness, charm, beauty-" Six froze when he realized what exactly he now opened. Thinking to himself he cursed, hoping she wouldn't discern a different meaning behind those words. After all he sure as hell wasn't attracted or trying to acquire an elite.

Luna shifted awkwardly in place as she turned away from him. The foolish human surely wasn't trying to flatter her intentionally but, it still was a compliment nonetheless. One befitting of her."I suppose I could... tolerate this namesake, despite its human nature."

Six sighed in relief. He would seriously have to reconsider exactly how he worded thing "...Glad you take well to it.."

Jun rolled his eyes after surveying the awkward moment that had befallen amongst them. Taking the initiative he changed the subject. " Not that I don't enjoy amatuer hour or anything, but it's time we get things moving. Luna, you know the layout of this carrier better than Six and I is their any way we can get to a slipspace vessel and get our asses off this trash heap?"

Luna shook herself out of her daze."There lies both a South and East hangar bay for shipmaster Krayt's fighters to launch from. However, both platforms remain heavily armed by anti aerial plasma launchers. We would not survive take off."

"There has to be a way to get those guns offline. Are they manned or run by A.I?" Six asked.

Luna walked over to the main console of the prison hall, pulling up a layout of the schematics of the cruiser."On the fourth corridor, nearing the reactor, lies forth the auto turret mainframe. Once we deactivate it, dispatching the remaining manned arms will be of ease. This still does not grant us much time for many troops roam these halls."

"If it breathes I can kill it." Six coolly answered.

Lunara clicked her mandibles in what appeared to be a frown." Fool you would perish, just as you nearly have on your confounded world, only a day old. Do you truly believe yourself a match for an entire battalion of the devout?"

Sighing Six shook his head in mild frustration. "Back on Reach my objective wasn't to win the fight, it was to escape the planet so to live another day. As were my orders"

Luna's frown melted into a small smile, slyly she added. "So your orders were that of to be a coward."

Six stood up his voice now strongly irritated. "At Least my orders are actually based upon facts and not lies."

Luna snarled in rage." Filthy human stay your tongue, or let it be ripped out!"

"Bring it on, I'm aching for a fight." He balled his gloved hand into a fist.

"Enough you two! Come on, have your lovers quarrels some other time, we need to focus." Jun got in between them. " it will take the three of us to escape alive."

"I could do it alone." six scoffed. He had gotten this far alone, and while he cherished Jun living he had taken plenty of cruiser alone throughout his career. This would be no different. The Spartan smiled to himself before a thought pierced his mind. "Wait did you just say lover's quarrel?!"

The wolf who abandons the pack must die." Luna countered without hesitation.

" Anyway..." Jun refused to entertain them any further. "Can we create a diversion large enough to distract the bulk of the military? At least giving us the window to strike hard and fast."

Six became lost in his thought. A Covenant Corvette, no matter the size still could house thousand of infantry. If they escape the next response naturally would be to send the bulk of the fighter out to blow them away. The reaper nearly believed himself out of options until one possibility creeped into his mind. "We blow the reactor. If that thing goes up, the panic would prevent any and all organized attack. The battle net would be in utter chaos and so we would escape with minimal resistance."

"Hmm the demon's plan does hold merit...and we haven't any more time to waste." Luna began to pace toward the exit door way.

Six stopped Luna by quickly jumping in front of her. "Wait, before you go any further, know that once we destroy the reactor we aren't going to have much time to get out."

"How much we talking?" Asked Jun who was already grabbing two carbines from a nearby weapons dispenser.

"Ten minutes after that the place can blow any second with a heat beyond 9000087 Kelvin."

"We shall Be Gone long before it ever reached that point, now let's be off. The next patrol will report here soon, keeping the element of surprise will be crucial if we are to succeed." Luna motioned for the two to follow her. "Stay under my lead and all shall go well."

Jun tossed a carbine to Six, who effortlessly caught if with a single hand. "Alright let's move."

The trio darted down the hallways. Luna casually slid by her ex comrades with ease, while the pair of Spartans, concealed themselves in the shadows never being caught by incoming patrols. The violet identical hallways proved disorienting, each passing room only more confusing. Six's eyes followed Lunara closely, registering her every movement. Unlike the other elites he had encountered, the female zealot was liquid fluid, her feet glided across the sleek metal halls. Luna's frame was noticeably smaller, lacking the heavy hulking bulk shared by most other of her race, most likely due to her gender specification. She sprinted forward with her stamina never giving way. The Spartan still was struggling to adjust to her new alignment, wanting to end her life and continue on without her. Normally attacking the covenant Corvette would prove a plausible option, however with Jun's injuries a prolonged firefight would easily force him into unnecessary danger. A risk Spartan B312 wasn't quite ready to make. In addition, Six had already began to calculate the many benefits the sanghellian defector could warrant the UNSC. Standard Covenant protocol ensured zealots were in trusted by the prophets themselves with extremely cryptic and case sensitive Intel. The very same Intel that lead to Reach's fall. If Luna survived long enough for them to encounter UNSC territory, her vast reserves of covenant exclusive knowledge definitely would assist the war effort. Six gnashed his teeth in disgust. The spartan felt sick to his stomach. He was going to do his best to keep her out of harm's way. If only for the mission." Dammit..."

"Something wrong six?" Jun asked behind a weapons cache.

"Hmm?"

"You've been eyeing her over since we started our trek." Jun's tone shifted slyly."Your really starting to fancy her aren't you?"

Six felt the urge to slam his head against the walls in frustration. Back on Reach Jun was known for his humor, but now he was seriously becoming an annoyance. Six cooled his mind before responding to his comrade."She's a valuable commodity. If she divulges high level Intel to the UNSC-"

"She would prove invaluable." Finished Jun in an instant. " Already had a feeling you were going to say that. We still don't know if she can be trusted let alone know what would stop the Marines from lighting her up and Oni dissecting her for parts."

Six pondered Jun's words briefly."We don't know exactly yet, but if she gets us out of here then I believe that answers our doubts."

Jun prepared countering proposition however Lunara overruled him."You humans lack intelligence, for if I wished to betray you, I simply would have alerted the guards back at the holding cells." Lunara's actions never ceased. The group had encountered a large clearing, a noticeably more defined door, guarded by two elite major lied before them. " My allegiance is no longer that of the covenant empire. Fate would have it that I would be in league with two demons...your doubts will be quelled shortly." Upon finishing Luna sauntered over to the two guards. Her body language relaxed as she rested her hands on her hips. Dialogue was being exchanged to which the Spartans cracked on their internal speakers to hear.

"Aah the zealot graces us with her presence. A mighty slayer of demons amidst us surely is a work of the gods." The first major chuckled heartily at his own sarcasm. "What do you here female? Begone from us."

Luna bit her tongue in anger but calmed herself. "Oh? I came to be regaled by your righteous tales on your campaigns against the demons. On how during our campaign against the human stronghold New Alexandria you so effortlessly extinguished the life of the demon clad in Blue. That foolish wench, had her feeble mind pierced by your sure aim. A fate truly befitting of such foolishness. The death of a demon should be celebrated no?"

Six and Jun both exchanged glances, at who Luna had just implied to have been killed. Silently they turned to watch on.

The major clicked his mandibles in approval."A righteous celebration will grace us indeed, when the great journey raptures us into its ranks." The elite leaned into Luna's face. "But while we await our calling, what do you propose we satiate ourselves with for now?"

Lunara felt ready to snarl, yet she restrained herself. "...whatever you deem as suiting"

The major caressed her cheek. "Hahaha well I have plans that will please us both."

"OK I've seen enough..." Six unsheathed his combat knife.

Jun grasped his shoulder before six vanished. "Hold up."

Six stared at Jun in disbelief. "Huh?"

As the Spartan turned both of the elites lay dead on the floor, blood spitting from their throats with Luna standing over them victorious. "Come now we haven't any time to waste."

Jun walked forward. "Told you so Six."

Whatever." Countered the reaper instinctively. He paused at the door, robbing both corpses of their trademark wrist blades. Six attached each to his respective arms, sliding the sleek gadgets over his gloved hands. Holstering an energy sword from the major who had spoken a bit too much he frowned under his visor. "You sure as hell won't be needing these." Looking up the Spartan's eyes connected with that of Luna's. Her aurora ebbing a distasteful aire.

Luna spoke impatiently. "Hurry demon, we must make haste before word spreads of our debacle."

" Never thought I'd agree with her but she does have a point Six. We can't waste all day here." Jun agreed much to Luna's surprise.

"Hmm it seems we've come in agreement demon."

"Just this once elite." Jun retorted.

Six gazed both of them over walking the opposing direction. "You two destroy the mainframe. It will take too long if we travel together. I will destroy the reactor and give us enough time to escape." The Spartan strode down the hall, clanking heavily against the purple alien flooring. "If I don't return by the time the deadline hits, leave without me."

Luna scoffed in disdain. "You truly are beyond foolishness. You know not the reactor's location. Nor do you have direction of the hangars. Demon you would die attempting this."

Since when were you one to care?" Six nearly blurted but wrote it off as a case of weird alien tendencies. "I'm experienced in these things and will be swift. In addition I possess my own navigator A.I Auntie dot. She will navigate me throughout this cruiser. Understood?"

Luna had grown tired of the demons foolhardy nature. He was not much different from the male's of her own race. "Perish at your behest human." Without a further word she entered the room.

Jun hesitated only following after her lead upon seeing Six nod in approval. In an instant he vanished behind the automatic door, the reaper briskly descended the hall ahead.

Meanwhile

The covenant crusade against man was often one believed to emphasize one ultimate devotion. The forerunners Ancient gods who ruled the universe, surely would approve the bloodshed of the infidels who fought to usurp their rule. Humanity was an affront to the gods, the covenant was their sacred protectors of all they do left behind in their ascension. They were too slay, plunge, and destroy with a fervor unmatched by any. For the great journey would soon be at hand, upon the discovery of the sacred artifacts of a time long past. Lies, complete total lies. Thought one elite. Stalking through the halls bearing the armor of rank ultra, stained charcoal and Scarlet a sanghellian warrior angrily clicked his mandibles in frustration. The campaign against the Humans was costly and detrimental, the honor withheld by his once proud race had been sullied. Conflict most often entailed facing warriors in fierce flames of battle, but that was hardly the reality of the last victory so many of his kin celebrated. Burning the unarmed human females and young ones to glass never garnered pride and respect in his eyes. Coarsely he cratered his needle rifle reminiscing of the battles and bloodshed long past. The prophets were fools, no he and his people were fools for following their instruction. But such thoughts were to be cast aside, the esteemed ship master Lord Krayt himself had summoned him personally.

The origin nature of this meeting were unknown, but if he were to hold any remnants of his tattered honor he must hold himself with dignity. Approaching the bridge he calmed his mind. Upon entering the automated doors he bowed immediately. Awaiting the commands of his leader."Thoda Haralum, rise." A deep booming voice reverberated across the bridge.

Thoda slowly rose to his full height of 8'5" staring at the golden clad ship master class elite in front of him. Lord krayt stood a full 10 feet, a plain yet simple white cape descended his back. Two energy swords lay holstered on his back, accompanied by twin plasma concussion rifles. The ship master wreaked disappointment, though not directed toward thoda. His mind was occupied with matters beyond his concern. After the passing of what felt an eternity he spoke once again. "Thoda the demons have escaped."

Thoda eyes flared as he suppressed the urge to roar curses toward the infidels and prophets he cared not for the religious aspects of this campaign, the demons themselves were still responsible for the deaths of countless of his comrades. They all deserved an excruciating death. "How!? By whose hands do the heretics prosper!?"

Lord Krayt's voice remained composed, smoothly he answered his subordinate. "Lunara Loframee was responsible for watching over the infidels within the prison ward. Her incompetence has lead to their escape."

Thoda growled, the gruff in his throat failed to remain stifled for long. "That wench is unsuited to remain in our ranks! May she be dishonorably discharged and returned to our Sanghellios,marked in shame!" The ultra was without mercy or hesitation. Females were a weak pitiful sight on the battlefield, for her to reach a stature such as zealot was an even further testament to the loss of honor within the ranks of the covenant, nay the sanghellians.

The ship master Krayt raised a hand qualming his outburst." From our mainframes recordings, it appears our beloved Lunara even has plotted forth actions of heresy. Assisting in there escape while murdering two of our kindred." Krayt clicked his mandibles displaying a stark recording of Lunara flaying the throats of the mayor's guarding the reactor room, as well as the two demons casually tracing her movements. "She must recieve an honest death, to atone for her sins."

Thoda roared and bowed before Lord Krayt. "I will bring her corpse before you, after I skin the demons!"

Krayt clicked his mandibles in approval. Loyalty such as Thoda's was not easily found nor bred." Your mission is to quell this Heresy without incident. Destroy the infidels, and do not return to my sight until this will bedone. Understood?"

Thoda bowed storming out of the bridge in rage. "It shall be done!"

After the young blooded elite vanished, the seasoned Krayt pulled forth a holoprojector, careful analyzing the movements of the demons. Moreover Spartan B312. "Hmm now what do you scheme demo-..." Krayt froze as looked on. Six cracked the rib cage of a field Marshall with a barrage of jabs, grabbing it's head and slamming the beast's body through the reactors door way. A single kick shattered skull of a brute chieftain, while a well timed knife throw impaled the eyes of a jackal. One brute attempted a swing utilizing his gravity hammer only to have if torn from his grip and replaced with an active plasma grenade. A pointed elbow deflated the brute's left lung, the sheer impact sent him careening into the reactors fusion coils. Six rolled out from the blue flames rushing forward without hesitation. Sirens wailed throughout the cruiser. Steam swooshed against the metal interior hulls. The reaper hesitated staring directly upward at the halls security camera, raising a carbine everything turned to static.

Krayt's eyes furrowed in fury. The ship master leapt from the bridge barring both his energy swords. A human saying flashed through his mind"If you want something done right. Do it yourself." At that he vanished from sight. Smacking his failure covenant troops as he journeyed to encounter the demon.

The Spartan dusted his hands. "And that's, that." He chuckled slightly surveying the fallen hunters behind him. "Dot rerout me to the hangar bay Jun and Luna are heading."

Without a reply, coordinates outlined his HUD before fizzling. His cracked visor still was a hindrance he couldn't avoid. "Well looks like I'll have to take a guess. If anything, I'll reroute with them back in space. I can't risk contacting them on the coms right now, don't need the covenant homing in on the signal." The Spartan sighed to himself as he sprinted through the halls, paying little heed to the disoriented Covenant soldiers. Minutes sped by finally he could make out the outline of the East hangar bay in the distance. Relieved Six trudged down the hallway, finally he could put this day behind him. "Something isn't right..."

"SPARTAN!" Six turned around narrowly guarding against the energy sword with the hilt of his gravity hammer. A 9 foot tall sanghellian male, clad in golden armor, red cape, armed and shielded in ornate armor lumged from the bridge overpass. Lord krayt, his finally obstacle.

"KRAYT!" Six yelled back as the two stared each other in the eye viciously clashing. The too refused to relent the opposing forces pushed away from the other. Neither one made a single movement. "Out of my way, your ship is long lost."

Lord Krayt cackled sinisterly shouting between fits of laughter. "Five minutes remain before the complete detonation of this vessel. As we speak time flows, bringing your destruction and that if your fellow heretics."

Six stood in shock. "Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of your crew to claim only two of us demons?!"

"However the cost, they care not, for a preemptive death will send them on path to the great journey sooner than later." Krayt's laughter ceased. "You've caused me a great deal demon, if only you perished back on Reach. Twas my error to allow you to live, a mistake I shall soon correct!" Krayt lunged at six who parried his strike without hesitation. The Spartan slammed the hammer vertically against chest but missed by bear centimeters. Leaping into the air Lord krayt performed horizontal flip slash volley scraping Six's tactical armored torso. In retortion the hilt of the hammer collided against krayt's neck flaring his combat shields. Six knocked bothblades out of the ship master's hands with a well placed round house kick, narrowly shielding against the Lord's incoming elbow which shattered his gravity hammer. The adversaries traded blows, fist collided against fist, kicks countered knees, elbows pulverized the others shields and armor. Mistimed attacks dented the reinforced walls. The hallway crumbled from the sheer destructive nature of the engagement. Finally sealing the distance, the two Titans locked hands attempting to overpower the other. Krayt smiled all the while.

"Two minutes remain demon. You will not survive!" Krayt grimaced in hatred.

Six retained his composure. "Heh that's what you think..."

"And how will you escape?" Krayt clenched down even further. "One minute remains."

"Hmm, not sure I didn't make it past this!" The reaper slammed his head against that of krayt's, cracking his shields stunning him momentarily. Purple blood trickled his forehead, he gurgled in pain. "Gah!"

Seizing the opportunity Six punched krayt through the entranceway to the hangar, refusing to stop any further. Without halting he read friendly contacts across his motion tracker. Plasma fire flew across the hangar bay. Lunara and jun simultaneously ripped through the solid hide of an incoming hunter. Jun's carbine shots tore through the soft flesh of the incoming grunts. The hangar bay soon cleared in a matter of seconds. Banshee and seraph fighters scrambled, departing into the void of space. Luna yelled through her com link "Demon hurry before it is too late! We have less than a single minute!"

Six flicked his com link onward. "Luna, Jun get us a ship outta here!"

Jun and Luna darted outward into eyes set on one final phantom dropship. Wiring and vents collapsed widely. Jun narrowly slid under an incoming ventilation shaft trekking up the phantom's deployment ramp and into the cockpit." Damn hope this thing can fly."

Lunara followed suit jumping and sliding throughout the hangar, in an attempt to evade, the debris The elite was but two steps away until a sharp pain racked her body. Her vision hazed and her body felt limp. A rounded girder had collapsed on her head pinning Luna under its bulk. She was unconscious, out cold. Jun's phantom was already levitating off the platform. Once out of the bay, there would be no return. Six wasn't about to let her perish. The reaper heaved the thirty ton girder effortlessly. In his free hand rested Luna. Spartan B312 vaulted toward the ever rising phantom. Success was in his grasp. "About time." He sighed though an impact hurled him to the battered flooring. His shields cracked on impact."The hell!?"

"We aren't finished man swine!" Krayt had tackled the reaper. The depressurized environment aided in his assault. "Prepare to die!"

"Not yet…" Six hurled Luna away from the conflict, his aim pushed her into the open compartment. She landed with a hard thud.

"Well how about that?" Said Jun staring at newly delivered Luna. "Six get your ass on board!"

Six evaded krayt's clunky swings. The injured combatant while pained still powered on with an unmatched vigor." Go without me!"

Jun swore he heard Six wrong."I'm not leaving you behind! Never abandon a noble operative!"

Six wrestled with the ship master landing a sharp uppercut. Krayt retaliated with a blinding knee crushing the spartan into a wall. "Trust me I got this!"

Jun hesitated, but ultimately he reluctantly exited the shield bay. "You better know what the hell you're doing Six."

Six watched the phantom depart with a bittersweet edge. The only direct way off this ship was now gone. Time was up and any minute the ship could combust. Krayt leisurely stepped forth fiercely glaring at the reaper. "It is done, you have no options. Death is imminent. Any last words demon?"

A small chuckle erupted from the spartan's throat. "Just three. Lock your armor." Six was then encased within an impenetrable field of pure energy. Explosions erupted, blue flames engulfed the entire hangar. Krayt screamed in agony. All fell immersed by a white transient light.

Jun observed the carnage from the security of the phantom. He made numerous passes when the gigaton nuclear level explosion subsided. Piloting the phantom while new to him, he took to the contraption well. Weaving through the debris praying his comrade survived. His com link was static, not a single transmission from six went recieved. The sniper resignated his comrades fate. Jun accelerated into the vacuum of space. "May your sacrifice not be in vain Six….Spartans don't die…."

"There just missing in action." A heavy clank emanated underneath the cockpit. Noble three carefully opened the pressurized lock, allowing for the reaper to enter the sanctity he desired.

Jun smiled voice filled in awe. "How did you-"

"Armor Lock...never leave home without it." Six slumped to the floor exhausted. "I need a vacation."

"After that stunt you nearly got one for 365 days." Jun laughed.

Six gazed upward. "That's not nearly as funny as your usual jokes."

"Shut up and kiss your elite girlfriend."

"Much better."

"Still…" Jun began. "What the hell are you to do with her.?"

"Me, I thought she would be our responsibility?" Six stated matter of factly.

"Oh no She's your responsibility, going out to save her and crap. All matters dealing with your Luna, are yours alone." He broke out snickering.

"Oh shut up Jun." Six sighed staring down at the sanghellian. "How long you think she'll be out."

"Don't know, could be a week, hour, years." Shrugged Jun returning to the cockpit.

Six followed him forward, sliding Dot into the foreign A.I port. "Auto pilot, we won't need Lay a finger on this lemon."

Jun leaned back cooly. "Got coordinates to a UNSC controlled system?"

"Dot plot us a course to system Jaron 9." Six ordered, but received no reply, only a plotted hologrid.

Jun analyzed the location. "Jaron 9, that's rebel space, UNSC won't be anywhere near there. Not to mention they sure won't be happy to see us."

"Got any better ideas?"

"Nope"

"Well there we have it. Besides the covenant won't have a reason to have a size-able presence in that quadrant."Six deduced, along with his voice trailing.

"Something the matter?"

"Nothing at all." Six lied, before yawning falsely. "Get some rest, we will need it."

The trio faded into the vacuum of space, never hesitating all the while. Seeds of destruction plotted with none to harvest the crop. Decloaking from the wreckage, a single seraph fighter traced the path taken by the three infidels. The pilot silently replaying the events that transpired. Thoda was far from amused. In all other words, he was nothing short of pissed off. Thousands of his comrades had perished, at the hands of the unrighteous; two demons and a heretic. He had long since swore to end the lives of any who threatened his kindred. His Lord may have perished in the explosion but his mission still stood. The demons and the accursed female would be purged, so that his comrades may find peace in the afterlife. A few minutes and his navicomputer had finished tracing the destination of his quarry. A desert planet on the outer Orion Rim. Destination confirmed his sword hand itched for blood. The Sanghellian awaited the time of retribution. His eyes faltered slightly, a discrete signal flashed across his motion tracker, neither friendly nor foe. But alas Thoda's rage would not be averted. He blazed his path ahead, refusing to investigate the phantom contact.

**Chapter 4 over**

**[And there you have chapter 4 of the adventure of Noble Six. My apologies for the extended wait as graduation took an immense toll on my time, as well as prepping for college. And So Six, Luna and Jun finally have reunited. Three heroes all working for the greater good. As you can see in comparison to the original chapter I attempted to offer an enhanced dialogue upon the meeting of trio, as well as a more indepth view on their initial impressions. I through in an entirely new fight scene between Six and Krayt, along with background info on Six's childhood as well as the introduction of a new character. Thoda Haralum. Special thanks to I be Foxy the Pirate for allowing me to utilize his character. I enjoyed writing him immensely, and will continue to do so. I will not lie, I am completely unsure of when another update will take place. My novel is high priority right now but if I get the time to whip out another chapter I will do so. All in all I hope to hear from you on what you thought of this chapter. Any questions about the plot details? Ocs I may be able to utilize? Please Pm me or let me know in the comment section. Your feedback means the world to me my highly esteemed viewer. Rogue Black Knight signing out.]**

**Preview of Chapter 5: Rising Resurgence.**

"I thought I told you. I don't drink" Six casually brushed off the advances.

Lunara tipsily held the glass towards his visor. The elites cheeks were flushed a violet, eyes glassed over in a foggy haze."Just one sip Sixy~" She winked suggestively.

"The Fuck did I do to get here!?" Six cursed in frustration.

"Shh..." Lunara placed a hand over his visor. "No protests, we still need to consummate the marriage~~"

"..." The Spartan's eyes twitched. He had gone insane.


End file.
